Captchas (Completely Automated Public Turing test to tell Computers and Humans Apart) may be utilized to restrict non-humans (e.g., computers, program account-creation bots (bots), etc.) from accessing content and/or services. For example, a bot may rapidly create multiple accounts with a service provider for illegal/malicious activity. Audio captchas may be utilized to prevent bots from rapidly generating accounts. However, many bots may have an audio recognition component that may “listen” to an audio captcha and identify a verification code. Thus, the service provider may attempt to generate more complex captchas to restrict bots from accessing an account creation interface. However, a more complex captcha may be less usable for a user of the service provider. Unfortunately, the user of the service provider may become frustrated with the complex captcha. Thus, users may become dissatisfied with the service provider and/or forgo creating an account with the service provider.